Adrian Ivashkov
The Spirit using Moroi nephew of Queen Tatiana, Adrian Ivashkov has graduated school and enjoys the nightlife of Court when he meets Lissa and Rose. He finds out Lissa is also a Spirit user and proceeds to teach her more about her magic as well as learns from her. He shows no outward signs of being affected by Spirit because he spends much of his time getting drunk and smoking, thus numbing him to its effects. He develops a strong affection for Rose, which goes unrequited, and attempts to woo her as he would any other girl, to no avail. He has a protective nature of younger students (notably Jill in Blood Promise), which surprises Rose, and shows a semi responsible side at times. His aunt, the Queen of the Moroi, constantly tries to set him and Lissa up, which both are uninterested in (having their own ideal significant others). After the big battle in Shadow Kiss, he helps Lissa heal the injured Moroi and dhampirs, though to a smaller exte nt as his healing powers are not as well developed as hers. Personality Adrian is a flippant party boy who usually talks sarcastically and he is rarely serious. Sydney Sage has noted on more than one occassion on how he has sudden mood swings, from stern to humourous in a matter of seconds. He has a great love of clubbing, and he likes alcohol, smoking and girls. Powers *Healing *Reading auras *Walk through dreams *Strong Compulsion Other Abilites Adrian appears to be very good at reading situations and relationships. When taken for a job interview by Sydney in Bloodlines, Adrian said to a lady, "He was a fool, clearly. You're a stunning, classy woman. Just wait. He'll be sorry" to a woman in a bad situation with her apparently cheating husband and his lover. Relationships *Avery Lazar (Blood Promise)- "Well, like I said, she's a great person. Smart. Outgoing. Beautiful." -Adrian on Avery to Rose. *Adrian claimed he did like Avery, but when they figure out that she's a spirit user, he thinks that Avery was using compulsion on him to make him like her, though they never went out. *Rosemarie Hathaway- "I want you, Rose. I've always wanted you. I want to be with you. I'd like to be like other guys and say I want to take care of you too, but... well. When it comes down to it, you'd probably be the one taking care of me." -''Adrian to Rose *In Frostbite, Adrian first met Rose at the ski lodge in Idaho. He claims that she is gorgeous and charming even though she doesn't like him. He constantly gives her gifts like a huge box of perfume and many flowers. Later on in Shadow-Kiss, rumors spark up about Rose and Adrian getting together even though she still doesn't like him. He was the one who gave her money to support her trip to Russia, but on one condition: she had to give him a fair chance when she gets back. In Blood Promise, he takes a liking to Avery, much to Rose's jealousy and annoyance. When she returned home, at the end of Blood Promise, he reminds her that she promised she would give him a fair chance. Rose says she never ''promised, but said that if he writes her a dating proposal, she would think about it. Apparently he wrote a good enough proposal, because in Spirit Bound, he's dating Rose. He is very devoted to their relationship. He quits smoking and shortens on the drinking for her. Since these are his vices, he is shown to care about her very much. Even though he's never said it, he obviously loves her a lot. In Last Sacrifice, Rose is still inlove with Dimitri, later in the book, Rose breaks up with Adrian, near the ending of Last Sacrifice, she ends up with Dimitri. *'Sydney Sage (Bloodlines)- S'ydney and Adrian meet earlier in the Vampire Academy series, but weren't properly introduced- Sydney, in Bloodlines, is surprised that Adrian remembered her name and the fact that she even made an impression, since they only ran into eachother for a brief moment in Las Vegas, when Sydney was with Rose. Adrian is still healing over his breakup with Rose, who he obviously loved very much, but we often find him getting along well with Sydney, despite their fights and her being an Alchemist. In the beginning of Bloodlines, he tells Abe that Sydney "at least has some nerve" and late goes on to say, "You know, you're okay. For a human." Throughout the book, Adrian and Sydney form a bigger relationship, but it isn't a downright-romance, as the case with Rose; at the end of Bloodlines, he tells Sydney her eyes look beautiful in the sun, and that she's beautiful (and skinny as well). He seems to really look at her for the first time.They share a type of moment, which Sydney doesn't find too comfortable despite being obviously attracted to him as well, since she is an Alchemist. Throughout Bloodlines, Adrian seems to become more fond of Sydney, and at the end after a big fight between the two, he finds himself immideatly going after her to apologize, showing he can't stand fighting with her. He backs her up more than a few times and agrees with her quite often, yet remains his snarky self. It is also known that, thanks to Palm Springs and Sydney's influence, he changes over the course of the book- whether this is exactly because of Sydney or not, is unknown. This gives any sort of relationship they may have a forbidden quality, since Sydney is both a human and an Alchemist. *Jillian (Jill) Manastro Dragomir (Bloodlines) - Adrian thinks of Jill as innocent and pure, which is part of the reason why he saved her. He revived Jill from the dead, thus forming a bond between them after the attack - which everyone thought was for Lissa, while it was actually for Jill - which took place sometimes after Last Sacrifice and before Bloodlines. He thinks of Jill as a little sister and is fiercely protective of her, getting furious after Lee stated that he wanted to date her. Memorable Quotes *''"Don't worry little dhampir. You might be surrounded by clouds, but you'll always be like sunshine to me." -''Adrian to Rose Fan Picked Adrians Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian